The present invention relates a torsional vibration damper which is inserted between a driving system and a driven system and serves to dampen input and output vibrations and even out torque variations.
Numerous torsional vibration dampers are known in which a drive element and a driven element are connected by a torsional spring for torque transmission. See, for example, US 2007/060400A1 (=DE 10 2005 037 996).
Systems are also known wherein a torsional vibration is damped by spring elements which can be loaded in a radial or peripheral direction. See, for example, DE 198 12 303 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,804 (=DE 197 33 334).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,348 (=DE 32 28 673) describes a torsional vibration damper with a laterally displaceable damping element. The torsional vibration damper which is suited in particular for the clutch disk of a motor vehicle has two damper parts which are twistable relative to one another about a common rotational axis and are coupled to one another via an axial thrust surface and a coupling part. On relative rotation of the damper parts, the coupling part is displaced against the axial force of springs. The coupling part can be firmly connected axially to one of the damper parts, although it is axially displaceable, but also coupled torsionally locked thereto. The coupling part divides a chamber into two partial chambers which are connected to one another via a throttling channel, said chamber being outwardly sealed and at least partially filled with damping liquid.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned solutions is the construction which is relatively complex from the manufacturing standpoint and the damping properties which are still insufficient for some applications.
WO 2008/049382 (=DE 202006016354 U1) discloses a device for compensating for and/or transmitting forces/moments and rotary movements between two components, wherein at least one joint module is arranged between the components, said module comprising a housing in which a piston is arranged, said piston dividing the internal chamber of the housing into two partial chambers to which pressure medium can be admitted, and connected, via coupling elements mounted in articulated manner, to the first and second components. No additional damping element for damping torsional vibrations between the components is provided, so that this solution cannot be employed as a torsional vibration damper.